


Falling from home, background info

by SputTop



Series: Falling from home [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ant-Man (2015), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SputTop/pseuds/SputTop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information about the OC, Daniëlle, and her universe from my Falling from home series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling from home, background info

**Author's Note:**

> If the information on her or the universe is different in one of the stories from what it says in here I will say so.

OC:

Full name: Renata Daniëlle Marie Bernadette Van Der logt

Last name: Van Der logt

Birthdate: 18 may, 1998

Height: 167 cm or 5'5¾

Weight: 69,5 kg

Hair colour: Brown

Eye colour: Green

Characteristics: Freckles, round face, bushy eyebrows

Personality: Introverted, humorous, loyal, kind, creative, impulsive, easy going

Health issues: weak right wrist, has experienced severe back pain and unexplained muscle aches

Powers: Can form a close bond with any animal

 

The universe:

The universe is similar to our own universe, but some small things are different. Like that the Dutch government pushed the legal drinking age from 16 to 18 op 1-1-11 instead of 1-1-13. The movies and tv-series like Captain America the first avenger are almost the same. The differences are that Bruce/the Hulk in The incredible Hulk is played by Mark Ruffalo instead of Edward Norton, Rhodey/War Machine in Iron Man, the first one, is played by Don Cheadle instead of Terrence Howard and Fandral in Thor the dark world is played by Josh Dallas instead of Zachary Levi. I don’t hate these actors but it won’t be as confusing for the Avengers and gang to watch these movies with other actors playing these characters. The actors are the same heights as the characters. In the movies in our universe the height difference between Bucky and Steve is bigger than that of their actors, but in Daniëlle’s universe the height difference between Bucky and Steve is the same as their actors. Same is with Tony, he is shorter.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that the first pairing I;m doing will be Steve/OC


End file.
